


Stargazing

by JoJoSanders413



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, analogical - Freeform, dumb boys being cute, this is just fluff, with a side of royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoSanders413/pseuds/JoJoSanders413
Summary: Logan takes Virgil out to look at the stars





	Stargazing

As many people know, Virgil and Logan Sanders are not the greatest of friends or the most compatible of companions, but when they find themselves alone in each other's company they can find common ground. Last night was movie night, and halfway through the third Lord of the Rings movie, Virgil realized that Roman and Patton had fallen asleep. Logan was still in the middle of his rant about the inaccuracies in the movies as compared to the original literature, completely oblivious to his friend's slumber. Virgil tentatively poked Logan's shoulder, shocking him out of the nerd zone. When Logan turned his head to ask what was happening, Virgil put a finger to his lips and nodded at the other two. Logan smiled slightly and helped Virgil to carefully lay a blanket over their sleeping forms.  
Logan gasped and Virgil glanced at him, almost able to see the lightbulb going off above his head. Without any explanation but a delighted grin, Logan gently took Virgil's hand and started to tiptoe towards the back door. When Virgil tried to ask what was happening, the only reply he received was a soft shushing sound. As they emerged into the cool night air, Logan started to break into a run, looking happier than Virgil had ever seen him before. Though still apprehensive, Virgil couldn't help but to laugh as he followed Logan through the shadows and occasional spotlights from street lamps until they left the sidewalk to make their way through a clump of trees that turned out to hide a medium-sized hill. They both reached the top out of breath, and flopped onto the soft, damp grass.  
Logan stared up into the dark sky, waiting for his vision to adjust. The grin from before stayed on his face, making his eyes light up in the darkness. He pointed at what to Virgil was just a few glowing dots and said "You see that?" Virgil made a little "mhm", unsure where this was going. "That's Orion's belt. Do you know his story and how the ancient Greeks say he got up there in the stars?" Virgil shook his head, still not fully at ease, but that sort of calm was a rare feeling for him. He was, however, slowly being drawn into the peace of the whistling breeze rustling the treetops and the cool, moist grass and air around him.  
He directed his gaze towards the stars, letting Logan ramble on through the stories of the different figures that adorn the heavens. The tales of Perseus and Andromeda, the constellations of the Zodiac, and the stories transcended the concept of the stars and sky, they ran parallel to experience and memory, shaping the world and the mind and inextricably connected for years, decades, centuries...millennia. And as he listened, Virgil found himself listening to not just the stories, but the person telling them. He had always been an intent listener, and found himself predicted Logan's turns of speech and phrasing as he continued to speak. And Virgil felt comfortable. Lying on the grass with his hands behind his head, looking at the stars with someone he'd always hoped could be a friend.  
Before he realized what he was doing, Virgil started to inch closer to Logan until he was almost close enough to feel the warmth radiating from his body. And he smiled, feeling safe and happy in a way he hadn't very often in his life, almost the same way Patton could make him feel when they spent time together. And as he smiled, he realized he was smiling not just at Logan's stories, but at who he could really be when he wasn't caught up and ensnared in plans for increased productivity. He drew his eyes away from the brilliance of the faraway stars and turned to look into Logan's brightly shining eyes. The stars glowed with power, he realized, but Logan glowed with hidden passion and knowledge he was always waiting to share.  
"Is something wrong?" Logan asked, with a hint of worry in his tone. Virgil smiled. "I'm fine," he replied. "Just enjoying the view." Logan grinned. "The stars are up there, you know." "I know," Virgil said, propping himself up on his elbows. "But I think I'd rather look at you." He watched a light blush spread across Logan's cheeks and thought it seemed like a now or never moment. Knowing that he would overthink everything if he left too much time for thought, he acted on the fly, leaning over to where Logan still lay and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Logan froze for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, sitting up so he could wrap his arms around Virgil. They both laughed happily, and went back to the house holding hands.  
Patton and Roman peeked over the edge of the couch, grinned in unison, and fist-bumped. "Told you it'd work." Patton giggled and kissed Roman on the cheek.


End file.
